The 6th Holy Grail War
by FanStaysNoble
Summary: 10 years after the last Holy Grail War... Sakura Matou and Rider lived a normal life of being a human as others. As for Rin Toshaka, she's been gone for 10 years and trained her skills to become a true Magus in the Magus Association. And the story takes place at the Emiya Household.
1. EverPresent Feeling

5th Holy Grail War [His last Projection]

Shirou projected his last sword, Excalibur and deliver the last blow to the tainted Holy Grail. Due to lack of physical power and stregnth, Archer's arm consumes his body. Unable to withstand it's power, Shirou began to grew metal-sharp-ends from his body, replacing every open wounds he had received as a replacement for every flesh that has been depleted from his original body.

Between the last gaps of seconds, his memory was being eraised bit by bit because of Archers arm, on his last attempt to recreate Saber's Excalibur to destroy the Holy Grail, he begun to swing his last slash to the tainted Grail and thus destroyed it, leaving his body destroyed also.

Shirou's soul was drifting far, his memory was being consumed by Archer's arm, thus leaving him no longer in his former self and forgetting his memories. After the last glance at his memory, a voice called him offering him a chance to relive his life by means of "One" wish from the Holy Grail, in exchange for his soul to become a "Heroic Spirit". As Shirou accepted the offer without even thinking, his memory of the so called Servants and Master have been eraised all that was left was that girl in the bed smiling at him, that he wants to save no matter what, and anger suddenly urges from his will that his promise was broken.

With anger driving him, the grail grants him a new body along with Archers' arm attach to him, and was reborn with extreme anger and hatred in his eyes, what was left in his memory was that girl, with a broken smile that he wants to save but failed. Blurred and confused, he was put to the class of "Berserker", no more, memories and anger and hatred was only there. But when he first stood up, the first word came out from his mouth was... "A...ku...ra..." and his body was engulfed with black tainted strips of clothing that made it his new armor and clothes.

~ The Ever-Present Feeling ~ *-*

Present Day [10 Years after the Holy Grail War]

-Fuyuki City-

Emiya Residence

After 10 years of being here in this household, I got used to everything, from the day I met him and from the day I stepped into this house, the day I used the guess room as my own room, the bath as my own, and this house as of belonging to a Family.  
I can still remember him always in that kitchen preparing breakfast, a never ending smile from his face no matter what the situation is... Yes, it was the boy who I always loved, and I will wait for him...

~ Wind Blows ~

**?**: Huh? It's already morning? Hmmm, I forgot to water the Cherry Blossoms...  
**?**: Ahh...what a nice breeze today... Senpai...I wish you could see how much I have grow stronger, how I wish you were here now...-  
-: Sakura! I'll go buy some groceries and bring back some Tofu...  
Sakura: (That purpled long hair girl, hmmmpf with a beautiful body yet so quite...)Ah! Sure! Sure! Rider, but please don't use the bicycle no more...The last time you used it was so hard to fix...  
**Rider**: Yes, Sakura. I'll be leaving then.

Yes, many things changed...Fuji-Mura sensei left the household after I sold the Matou Mansion, I used the money for some appliances need here at the Emiya residence and for some expenses needed. Even thou Taiga sensei left me incharge of the Household, because of his father needing assistance, she was left with no other option as I volunteered myself to take care of the Household of Senpai. After that, I started to plant Cherry Blossoms as a promise he left to me... And I will wait for him...always...I know that time will come, we'll be together watching the Blossoms blooms...

*Doorbell Rang*

**Sakura**: Hmmm, who could it be? At this early in the morning...  
- Coming!  
*Opens Door*  
**Rin Toshaka**: HEY! SAKURA!

*O.o ? *  
It's my older sister, Rin Toshaka...Well she just arrive 2 weeks ago from London after her Magic Association Training, she used all that time just to perfect and be a real magus of the Toshaka Blood Line. Although the previlage and authorithy was passed on to me for a substitute while she was gone, then I will return it to her once she get's back.

**Sakura**: Ah...err...What-t is it Nee-san?  
**Rin**: RIDER JUST STOLE MY BIKE! WHY...OH! SHE'S GOING TO GET IT THIS TIME! *Clenches Fist*  
**Sakura**: Wai-wait! Nee-san! I'll talk to her! Please don't go berserk! Please! Nee-san! *Panicking*

After an Hour ~ Tea session ~

~Rin sips the Tea~

**Rin**: Hmmm? I know this tea? Was this the tea Emiya-kun used for Saber's taste?  
**Sakura**: Ah! Yes nee-san, I couldn't sell it nor give to Fujimura-sensei, because she said it is for me and someday **Saber** might come back for a cup of tea...  
**Rin**: Really? She said that? Well, we know Saber ain't coming back... *Makes a small smile*  
**Sakura**: I know Nee-san,.. I miss her too...Even more for Sen..pai... *Looks Down*  
**Rin**: H-hey? Don't cry! Sakura...hmmp You're still a cry baby... *Sigh*  
- Emiya-Kun might tease you if he saw you crying Sakura...  
**Sakura**: *Breaks a smile* Ehmm, You're right Nee-san...sorry...I just can't help it... (Closes eyes and remembers one fruitful moment)

"Okay, after finishing one of our Rice ball, let us exchange? OK?...Yosh! Here'ya go Sakura...Arigato...*Closes hands, Bows Head* Itadakimasu "

*-15 minutes Later-*

**Rin**: By the way Sakura, where's Rider? It's already been an Hour...*Doubts*  
**Sakura**: She's probably testing out your Bicycle's speed or maybe playing with it...you know her...  
(_Black Aura_)**Rin**: *Breaks the Cup* Ohohoho really?! If that bike of mine returns into pieces she'll be the one I'll be testing...Ohooohohohoho..  
**Sakura**: Ehehehe...(Troubled Face)  
- Ahm.., Nee-san...

**?**: Ohayooooouu~ ~ ~ ! Sensei! Sakura-sensei!  
**Sakura**: Oh! She's already here, excuse me nee-san...  
**Rin**: Sure, take your time...(It seems that energetic girl is here again...what a bummer)

Walks through the hall, with light steps...*I'm coming! Kimyi-chan!* Sakura hurriedly went to the door with a smile on her face...

**Sakura**: Kimi-chan! *Hugs her tight* Kimyi-chan! ~ ~ Kimino: Sen...sei...I ca-can't bre... ... ~ ~

**Sakura**: Oh! Sorry Kimyi-chan...Come in, Nee-san is here...come join us *Winks at Kimino*...

**Kimino**: Senseiii, don't call me Kimyi~ I don't want cute names! And why is Rin-san here? *Sighs*  
**Sakura**: But it suits you~ Kimyi-chan... *Smiles* And nee-san is going to teach you about the controling of your mana...  
**Kimino**: Ok, sensei...*Sighs*

Kimino Isatanori, a student that Nee-san appointed me to teach magus abilities. If I am correct, nee-san said that Kimyi-chan has the ability to use the "Fire" and "Wind" Elements of the 5 Elements of sorcery. While nee-san was in London, this child just pop out of nowhere, 5 years ago... And Kimyi-chan told me that she was spending her time at the Toshaka Residence for quite some time, after nee-san called me about this issue, she requested me to help her know the ability that Kimya-chan doesn't know. And to the point that she always come here now more often, it reminds me of as "I was Kimyi-chan...visiting Senpai every morning".

*-Meanwhile-*

Rin Gazing in the open field of the backyard...

~It's been 10 years since the last Holy Grail War, to thought that my little sister Sakura was the Grail herself, but was the "Evil" of the Holy Grail... Tainted by Angra Mangyu, and being tortured by her grandfather Zouken and manipulated, turning Sakura into a Killing-Machine with no emotions. Although in the end she did deceived Zouken by killing him. I never thought of Sakura being that powerful, having a vast mana and was the Dark Shadow objet herself, able to control the Strongest Servant Heracles(Berserker) and even Shirou's Saber(King Arthuria). It was a tough battle against my own sister, but Emi-..,Shirou decided to save Sakura up to the end. Using Archer's arm for her, sacrificing his own life for Sakura, and I found out that Emiya-kun was already attached to Sakura before he could die. So I guess that's why Sakura is loving that person even thou he's already dead, but inside her lives Emiya-kun.  
But...I wonder why Emiya-kun did all that just to save Sakura, I know it is hard to believe...but that man stood to the very end and tossed aways his reckless ideals just for one person to be saved. Even in the extent of losing his own life...Even his stupidity amazed me up until the end and I almost got killed, but thanks to Sakura's servant "Rider" we were saved in the very last moment. I don't know what happened next, after Rider told me everything she knew, me and Sakura were unconcious when she saved us, thus telling us that she'll come back for Shirou, but it was too late... The cave collapsed the minute she could enter...A Golden Ligth was seen after the rocks completely blocked the way through the cave. And in that moment I saw Sakura beside me, naked and back to her normal color, her hair, skin...I was glad about it but also sad about the outcome of Emiya-kun...  
With the help of Rider carrying us to Emiya's house, I took care of Sakura and mend her injuries while Rider on the otherhand guards the Emiya Residence. After the 9th day, I decided to go to my house and leave Sakura...I don't want her to see me when she knew that seeing Emiya with that body of being torned and not a human body anymore, I know that she'll be depressed. So I left her for that nigth, as I knew that she'll wake up the next morning, saying to Rider to keep an eye on her just incase, but don't bother her when she's crying... ~

Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-HEY DARK WITCH! STOP DAY DREAMING! *Punches Shoulder*

**Rin**: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU DIMWIT!  
**Kimino**: IT'S YOU WHO'S SLACKING OF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!  
**Rin**: WHY YOU -!  
**Kimino**: BRING IT ON YOU WIT-!

Sakura: Eheh~ ~ I knew this two would end up like this...aside for nee-san for not being a morning person like me and senpai... *Smiles*

End of Destined Fate I


	2. The Cave of the 5th War

Chapter II The Cave of the 5th Holy Grail War

*-*  
*Same Day Earlier*  
At the site where it all ended, the Magus Association was still investigating what really happened in the last war. With every year of process, they collected samples and fragments of the cave to be scanned and reviewed. As they go deeper the cave, they've found a body that had bits of metal-like fragments attach to it. It's body is destroyed, but they can tell that it died from a serious illness or maybe was turned into a metal by a caster type magus or servant. Further investigation shows that this body was a young man, missing it's left arm. 10 years had passed and as deeper as they go they pin-pointed the possible location of where the Holy Grail was... in shock of all the Association...It was facing the body of the young man, with it's body lying Northward where there is a sword like hallow from the ground where this young man's left arm was missing.  
Conclusions that this young man was a possible Master that tried to battle it all out. By why did this young man had no left arm? Thus, a marking on the ground shows he rested on the ground with his left arm with a sword pointing to the direction of the Holy Grail. And why was he the only body to be recovered? Is there anyone else aside this body?

A man then walks in the investigation area to take a look.

**?**: This body, bring me a sample of it's flesh with the fragments attach to it.  
**Investigator 1**: Yes sir! Anything else?  
**?**: Hmm, nothing more, scout out for more materials...If anything is strange bring it to me.  
**Investigator 2**: As you wish Sir, ahm...What can we do about this area sir?  
**?**: You mean this wide area here? I think this the area where the Grail was being made, just make a scale of it and report it to HQ.

The professor then walks out of the cave, signing some papers about the caves status and tools that are being used there. Suddenly an urgent message was delivered.

**Guy in Motorcycle**: Ahm, my apology Sir Waver, this just came in from the Head Magus Association!

**Waver** **Velvet**: Ah, it's ok...Can I have it then?  
**Guy**: Ah yes! Here you go Sir Waver...

Letter:

To Velver Waver, This note is regarding about your current investigation at Fuyuki City, where the last war happened. It is said by the Toshaka that the winner of the war is "Emiya". But according to the report of the Toshaka, this man Called Emiya died along side the Grail, thus making it to a conclusion he destroyed the Grail along with himself. We also found out that the person "Toshaka" is the last of the bloodline of the Toshaka Family. You must seek out the whereabouts of this Toshaka and question her what happened in that cave, it is rumored that this Emiya and Toshaka worked together in the very end. Further more, Mr. Velvet Waver, the Holy Grail War is about to start...If you are joining the fight please do contact us so we can have survelance to the upcoming war.

HQ Supervisor

MAM STAFF

**Waver**: EMIYA!? The former winner of the 4th Holy Grail War? Can he still fight at that kind of age?

*Closes eyes...*  
Judging by the time, he's old to fight. But he a magus killer on the other hand...no mistake he can still win. And Toshaka, I heard that name before...But I can't recall where...Guess I'll have to start from scratch.

**Guy**: Sir! This your destination send by the Staff management.  
**Waver**: Ahm, thanks.

*Hands to chin*  
Hmm, the church? Why that place? Well, orders are orders better go and check it. Got to go now, I don't want any piled paper works later...

Heads to the car ~

At the town, Velvet Waver stopped to a near bakery to buy some bread. Thus encountered a lady with Purpled long hair, with glasses, wearing a black jacket and blue jeans and in her hands are a lot of groceries and enters the bakery. Waver in curiosity went in to have closer look at this beautiful lady.

*Bells on door ring*

**?**: Can I buy this one?  
**Bakery** **Guy**: Oh! Rider-san!You're back for some delicious bread again? Sure! Sure! Take it!  
**Rider**: Ah, Yes, Sakura might want this sweets.  
**B**. **Guy**: Is that so? Hmm, ah! Give her this! I just made it!  
**Rider**: What is it?  
**B**. **Guy**: It's a special Coco-pie. You should try it too...  
**Rider**: Then I will -

*Curiosly looking at the Lady was Velvet*

**Waver**: Can I have the same as her sir?  
**B**. **Guy**: Ah sure! How many will it be lad?  
**Waver**: Two pieces will do.  
**B**. **Guy**: Hmm, ok...By the way lad, you from here?  
**Waver**: Ahm, no sir...I'm just here to ahm...err..  
**B**. **Guy**: Ah! Your one of those journalist right!? Judging by your outfit you're one of them! Right?  
**Waver**: Ah yes! YES! I am~ Hehee...  
**Rider**: I'll be going then. *Hands over the money*  
**B**. **Guy**: Ah sure Rider-san! Come Back Soon!

*Rider took of with silent steps and opens the door to go out of the shop*

**B**. **Guy**: Ahh, such a beauty, don't ya think lad? A guy would be lucky to have a gorgeous girl like her!  
**Waver**: Err...Yeah, I suppose sir...but do- !

~ Wait!? Did the shop owner just said "Rider-san"? Huh that's odd? Rider? There's one way to find out...~

**Waver**: Ahm, sir what did you just say? her name again? Did you say, ahm..Ri..Ri...?  
**B**. **Guy**: AH! Rider! Yes! Rider-san is what I call her! Why lad!? You got struck already? Heh! Guys! *Laughs*

~ So I was right! But is this for real? Why would someone name their names to "Rider" better ask more...! ~

**Waver**: Ahh, kinda sir, but do you know her real name?  
**B**. **Guy**: Nope, she just told me to call her "Rider" so I end up calling her that.  
**Waver**: !? *Doubts* Do you where she lives Sir?  
**B**. **Guy**: Nope, I just now about her friend Sakura, Matou Sakura...She's always with her, sometimes they're together buying here.  
**Waver**: Ah, thanks sir! Got to go!  
**B**. **Guy**: What a lad, to be that energetic to see a girl. *Brakes a smile*

*Hurriedly walks out of the shop, and notices that Rider ride a bicycle and took of hurriedly...*  
Waver: ? Woah! She can do that at the same time?

~**Rider** huh? So why is there a Rider without any other name? And if she's a Heroic spirit why is she so human? I can't sense any danger or anything from her? Hmm, nevermind that for now, better go to the church.~

*A few hours later*

**Waver**: Phew! This church is harder than I can imagine to get to...*Wipes forehead*

*Looks at the blue sky*

~Another 10 years is sure fast, many things had happened lately, but here? I guess it's still the same, the marks of the last war and the 4th war is still here. And judging by the reports from HQ in London, Kotomine Kerei died in the last war, and this church was the a purpose for those who would forfeit the war, it acted as a shelter for those master that gave up being a master or lost a Servant. Furthermore he was the supervisor in charge. I never met him in the 4th War, but in the records about this Priest is that he was the last of the two that fought in the 4th war, and I was one of the masters. Although I didn't knew who won the fight, all I could remember was the city Engulfed by a vast fire. And that's what I saw earlier while going here, the mark of the silent vast plain land in the city. ~

**?**: Oi~! Oooiiii!  
**Waver**: Huh? *Turns Head*  
**?**: So your the visitor from London?  
**Waver**: Ah yes, Waver, Velvet Waver. *Offers Hand*  
**?**: Ioshi Hayami, I'm the new supervisor of this church. *Takes the offer and shakes hand*  
**Waver**: Ah, is that so? So what was the business for me to be here? Can you tell me ,ahm, Hayami?  
**Hayami**: Call me Yami. It's about the winner of the last war.  
**Waver**: You mean the last war? 10 years ago?  
**Hayami**: Yes, the former priesr here was master too, and was declared dead after been missing 10 years ago.  
**Waver**: Is that so? I just came from the site of the last battle of the War, the underground cave at the Temple.  
**Hayami**: Ah yes! So what did you find out about there? Was there something interesting?  
**Waver**: Nothing really, just a body of a young man, missing a left arm, thus a huge hole was there. I think it was where the Grail was placed.  
**Hayami**: A body? Could it be a master?  
**Waver**: Yes, I think it is a master. It can't be any ordinary person right?  
**Hayami**: Yes, I agree Velvet-kun.

~ Hours passed by, and it sun begun to go down, and Night begins to shine...Waver was leaded to a room of the former priest's room. ~

**Waver**: What a day! *Throws the tie* Now, about that Purpled Long haired lady, named "Rider"? Is it possible? Has the Holy Grail War Started already?

*Tap tap tap, Knocks*

**Hayami**: Waver, there's a package for you.  
**Waver**: Oh, come in Hayami! *It must be the flesh sample*  
**Hayami**: So, by the way Waver? Are you planning to join the war? Or...  
**Waver**: Yes, I am. *Grips on the package*  
**Hayami**: Hmm, really? Then this will the place where you'll be kept if you lost a servant or going to forfeit-  
**Waver**: I know that already. But thanks again.  
**Hayami**: Ah, not at all. Good Night then Waver-kun.  
**Waver**: Ah thanks, Goodnight then. *waves goodbye*

*Crr..isiiik, Opens the Package*

~ So what's left is this preserved flesh, hmm? This flesh has metal fragments, how did that happen? Maybe he's against a servant "Caster" or a master with magus ability? I don't know...~

**Waver**: So what can I do to this? Exami-...!?  
- IS IT POSSIBLE!? Maybe I can use this as a catalyst? It's possible? Chances are low, but it can... What if this flesh has been attacked by a servant? Or has some kind of contact to a servant? I don't know... One way to find out...

*Draws a circular magic circle*

**Waver**: This will do, *Wipes forehead* Now to put this in place, a drop of blood. *Cut's thumb*

*Original Incatation*

_*I call upon thy soul, to be my sword._  
_May thee acknowledge my offer to persue our path to the Grail,_  
_That will lead us to victory and wishes may be fulfilled._  
_And I oath to be a master that shall not betray nor turn his back on you..._  
_So I call the! May you walk the earth once more to fulfill your dream!*_

*Light emerges from the dark room*

*A dark figure emerges, his body covered in dark armor like spiked swords, his left arm is noticeable than his righ arm. His body was covered with black armor, his red eyes was to be seen in the right of the helm and his right eye was covered*

~ Tsk. Kuu...ckk ~

*Opens eyes*

~ The dark figure then moved in God like speed and put his hands around Waver, as this forced Waver out of knowing he has a Command Seal and shouted... ~

**Waver**: I...I...Com..m...*Clenches Fist* I ORDER YOU FOLLOW MY COMMANDS AND STOP THIS!... NOW!

*Right hands starts to glow*

~ The dark figure stops and lets go of Waver, falling from his butt, Waver gazed upon the Dark Warrior with his eyes glaring at him. ~

**Waver**: *Cough* Damn You! (What the hell did I summon? A Berserker? How can I be so lucky).

*Footsteps comes from the back of the door*

**Hayami**: Waver-kun are yo-!?

Black Figure: *Turns head to Hayami*

**Waver**: STOP! AS I AM YOUR MASTER! *Black Figure stops, with a fist*

*Hayami fall back on his butt*

**Hayumi**: WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME IS THAT!? *TROUBLED*  
**Waver**: Easy! Hayumi, it's my servant...I guess...I think I summoned a Berserker class type.  
**Hayumi**: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! A BERSERKER CAN'T BE CONTROLLED SO EASILY!  
**Waver**: Shhhh! I know, I KNOW! Even I used a command spell, it work just fine. I still wonder why?  
**Hayumi**: Huh!? The commandspell worked? How? Berserker type servant atleast needs 2 commandspell to make him be incontrolled.

*Waver then orders the black figure to guard the church, but will not harm any people within 50 meters in range.*

**Hayumi**: So how did this happen? How could a "Berserker" be controlled with just one command spell? An I know that Berserker need a lot Mana to be controlled? Are that level of Master already?  
**Waver**: I don't know myself, maybe this Heroic Spirit isn't like the one in the last war, or the others. Maybe he's a unique one.  
**Hayumi**: Couldn't agree more, but...*Troubled* Is he really a berserker? C'mon! Look at him, well he is scary, but he does simply obeys you!  
**Waver**: Because I used the command spell? Is that the answer?  
**Hayumi**: *Palm Face* Berserkers usually doesn't obey their masters, unless they have some kind of power to do so and control them, like "Illyasviel Von Einzbern*, the former master of Heracles. And she manages to control it, obeys her like a parent or loyal maid.

- And you? It's no difference? *Leans on the wall*

**Waver**: I know, I know...I'll try to research about this tomorrow, let's get some rest for now. *Calls the black figure*  
**Hayami**: Okay, becareful Waver, or you might regret it. *Kicks off the wall and heads to the door*

~ Hey! Guard me while I sleep, and don't attack anyone! Just guard me! ~

Black Figure: *Nods* *Stands next to the door*

End of Destined Fate II


	3. The 6th War Commences

Chapter III The 6th War Commences

*Same Day Earlier*

Rider went out of the bakery and rides the bicycle with all the groceries with her, not noticing Velvet was looking at her in doubting expressions.

~ Rider looks around the city while riding the bike ~

Rider: Hmmm, something feels odd. Must be my imagination, got to get this to Sakura.

~ Rider reach the Emiya residence in an hour, parking the bike back at the shed. Rider heard a loud voice coming inside of the house. ~

Rin: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!  
Kimino: If you can catch me DARK WITCH! *Stretches out tounge*  
Rin: Why! you-! *clenches fist*

~ Rider goes in, drops the groceries ~

Rider: STOP THIS! *Get's Kimino*

Rin: *Shock* Ri-rider!?  
Rin: *Shakes head* Now then you little brat! *Dark Aura*  
Kimino: RIDER-SAN! PUT ME DOWN! *Begging*

Rider: Huh? *Looks at the front gate*

Rin: *Knocks the head of Kimino* ~ Whaam ~ Heh! Taste that!  
Kimino: Ou-ouch... *Touches head*  
Rin: Hmmm, Thanks Rider for catching this dimwit here! Ahm? Rider?

Rider: *Stares at the direction where the fron gate is* Hmmm... *Let's go of Kimino*  
Kimino: HEY! That hurts! You Meani! *Runs to Sakura*

Sakura: Oh? What happened Kimyi-chan? *Raps her arm to Kimino*  
Kimino: It's RIDER AND RIN! They made CRY! *Cries*  
Sakura: Eh? Rider is that true? Ri-rider? Huh?

~ Sakura looks to the direction Rider is gazing. ~

Rin: Sakura...*Serious Expression*

Sakura: Yes nee-san, someone here. *Frowns*

~ Rider still standing, waiting for Sakura's commands. While Rin put her guards up. ~

Sakura: There, there Kimyi-chan let's go the kitchen and make some lunch, how about that? *Signals a Nod to Rider*

~ Sakura and Kimino went to the kitchen ~

Rin: should we check it out, Rider?  
Rider: Yes, Sakura already gave me the sign to investigate it. *Turns to her black-purpled outfit*  
Rin: Ok then. Let's be cautious, there something suspicious about this feeling.  
Rider: Yes, I agree Rin. *Runs to the gate*

~ Rin goes infront of the gate while Rider jumps over the wall. ~

Rin: HOLD IT RIGHT-! *Shock*  
(Huh!? No one's here?) *Thoughts*

~ Rider on top of the wall in a stalking like pose. ~

Rider: Hmmm, Rin...No one is here... *Stands*  
Rin: I guess so...then what was that thing I felt earlier? A spy or something?  
Rider: From my senses it was not a person, Rin.  
Rin: I know, it's something like you? But whatever it is...it's fast to conceal itself...  
Rider: Is it possible that there's another Servant like me wandering around the City? *Rider doubts*  
Rin: I don't know...Only you and Sakura are naturally bound here, because of her vast mana pool. *Puts hand on chin* Hmm.  
Rider: I know. Let us head back to Sakura to discuss this. *Jumps to the ground*  
Rin: Yeah. *Troubled* ~ Heads back with Rider ~

~ Meanwhile in the Kitchen ~

Sakura: Now, now...Don't be a cry baby Kimyi-chan...*Wipes the tears*  
Kimino: B-but, they... *Looks Down*  
Sakura: It's alright, I used to be like you... *Smiles*  
Kimino: Huh? *Dries the tears* How come Sakura-sensei? *Looks at Sakura*  
Sakura: Hmmm, in many ways...because I was a cry baby back then...*Cracks the eggs*  
- but it all changed, because of one boy...*She looks at the Apron*  
Kimino: Se-sensei? Are you alright? *Worried Expression*  
Sakura: Ah! Yes I'm fine! Hmm, let me put this apron to you...*Put's in on Kimino and ties it*

Sakura: There! *Smiles* Looks cute on you! Pink suites you! Kimyi-chan! *Claps*

Kimino: SENSEI! *Shouts* Why do you always put or say things that are cute on me! *Red face, Hurriedly opens the stove*  
Sakura: *Smiles* That apron is what senpai and I used to wear when we always do some kitchen activities...*Happily Cooking*  
Kimino: Ahm...sensei? Is this boy you're talking about is the "senpai" that your saying now? *Confused*  
Sakura: Yep! That's right! And he always cooks delicious foods for us! *Put's some salt*  
Kimino: Ooohh! Really! So did you learn from him this delicious dishes!? Sensei!? *Actively Questions*  
Sakura: Ah, yes indeed! I usually copied what he do in the kitchen...and I end up being like him...*Blushes*  
Kimino: Heehee, why is sensei's face turning red? *Smiles deperately*  
Sakura: Ohh! Nothing! *Shocks*

~ Then...a few minutes later ~

Kimino: So where's senpai-kun sensei? *Happily Asked*

~ Sakura turns off the stove ~

~ Sakura smiles then turns to Kimino ~

Sakura: He already passed away... *broken smile*  
Kimino: *Depressed* Oh...Sorry about that sensei...*Looks Down*  
Sakura: It's alright...*Takes the omelet out of the frying pan*  
Kimino: *Takes a deep breath...* Sensei! I'll get the plates! Sakura: Uh-...Sure! *Shocked*

~ A few minutes later, Rin and Rider came in just in time ~

Sakura: Oh ~ Nee-san, good! Just in time! *claps*  
Rin: Oh, it seems you already made lunch! *Grrr...Stomach*  
- Wooops ~ *Blushes*  
Rider: Yes, we just went for a little walk around front area. *normal tone*  
Kimino: Hmmmpt! I thought you already went home...Dark Witch! *Arms crossed*  
Rin: *You little~~ Thoughts* After this I will... *Controls anger*  
Sakura: Ok now let's eat! Itadakimasu~ !

~ A few minutes after lunch, Kimino went to take a nap in the guess room ~

Rin: Is she asleep already? Guess she's still young... *Smiles*  
Sakura: Yeah, I guess so...  
Rider: Sakura...About earlier...*Serious Tone*  
Sakura: Right..!So what did you find out? *Wonders*  
Rin: Well, we didn't seem to caught anyone or anything at the front gates earlier... but I did feel that it wasn't a person but likely resembles Rider... *Closes eyes in doubt*  
Sakura: Rider? Another servant? Is it possible nee-san? *Shock*  
Rin: Yeah, why not? Or...there is only one thing...

Rider: The Holy Grail is starting... *Serious Tone*

~ Rin and Sakura in amazement ~

Rin: You're right! Rider! It's about 10 years now!  
Sakura: Huh!? *Confused*  
- But I thought senpai Destroyed the Holy Grail!? *Shockingly Worried*  
Rin: No Sakura, you're wrong. *Serious Tone* Rider: She is right Sakura. *Serious Tone*

~ Rin explains the situation ~

Rin: We all know that Emiya-kun destroyed the Holy Grail by himself...But I do also know that the holy grail can still be made...The Einzbern, MAkiri(Matou) and the Toshaka lineage or family knows this.  
Sakura: Wh-what? *Troubled*  
Rin: And I thought Zouken told you this...I guess not. *Grits teeth*  
- Ok Sakura, in short...The holy grail can be made by means of... The place of the battle to be taken, the vessel of the holy grail and lastly the summoning of the holy grail. Each family gave these to make the holy grail come to life, in this situation they agreed in being allies, but once the ingridients are complete, they're bound to fight...to get the wish granting holy grail. And the Toshaka provided the land to be the battlefield, which is "Fuyuki City", the Eiznbern gave the vessel by making fake humans, or the what we call "Humonculus", and you and your family are in charge of the summoning for the Holy Grail, by means of calling the Legendary Spirits, or what we call the "Servants" to provide the Grail mana.

Sakura: So...All what Senpai did was...*Hardens grip on her long skirt*  
Rin: Yeah...It was a worthless effort...I'm sorry for this Sakura...*Looks down*  
Rider: wasn't, if Shirou didn't save you both it would be worthless. But he saved the both of you. *Serious Tone*  
- I was there. On that last moment, his determination to save Sakura and to end it all was in his eyes. If only I had more time to go back and save him... *Clenches Fist*

Sakura: Thanks...Rider... *Wipes eyes*  
Rin: Now then...If this is true. Then there must be already summonings of servants all over the City, and even in other areas.  
Rider: I assume so, Rin. I felt it earlier this morning while getting some groceries.  
Rin: So I guess the 6th war is starting? *Takes a deep breath*  
- Ok! I'll confirm this to the head of the Association, if it's true then I should ready myself.  
Sakura: Nee-san? You're-...  
Rin: Yeah, I'll join the war again. *Serious Face*  
Sakura: Nee-san...*Sad tone*  
Rin: It's ok Sakura...You can stay here and be with Rider...And it's alright, I can fight on my-...  
Sakura: No! I will fight with you! *Sakura Shouted*  
Rin: S-Sakura... *Shocked*  
Sakura: It's alright...Nee-san...I'll finish the alliance that senpai made with you. *Smiled*  
Rin: Heh ~ I guess you became more like him now didn't you? *sigh*  
Rider: Hmm, Sakura... are you sure about this?  
Sakura: Yes. I am.*confident Answer*  
Rin: One thing Sakura...When Rider dies, she'll be gone...*Warning Sign*  
Sakura: Yes, I'm ready about it.  
Rider: Don't worry about me. I already have my time as a human. *Breaks a smile*  
Sakura: R-Rider...?  
Sakura: It's alright...Master.

~ It was 9PM, and the conversation ended. Rider took Kimino home while Sakura and Rin was left at the Emiya House. Rider then came back a few minutes later and finished the meeting at 10PM. Thus making Rin tired and decideds to go home. ~

Rin: So I'll see you then tomorrow. *Yawns*  
Sakura: Yes, Nee-san...Be safe on your way home .*Smiles*  
Rider: *Nods* Sakura: Rider...Guard Nee-san as she goes home.  
Rider: I will then. *Turns to black-purpled outfit*  
Rin: Heh? It seems you still don't know who you're guarding is. *Prideful voice*  
Rider: I'm just following Sakura's Orders.  
Rin: Well, I guess so. Then let's get going.

~ Rin waves good bye to Sakura, while Rider jumps to dark night in the roofs to guard Rin ~

Rin: Now then...All I need now is a catalyst to summon a servant. If Rider's guess is true that the Holy Grail war is starting, then I must be prepared. Also I must know how many servants are there already if the Grail war "did" already commence. *Walking, puts hand on chin thinking*

~ Rider silently jumping from roof to roof to guard Rin ~

~ A few minutes later and they reached the Toshoka Household ~

Rin: Rider~! Ri-...  
Rider: I'm here. What is it?  
Rin: *Shocked* RIDER! DON'T POP OUT LIKE THAT! Sheesh! *Hands on chest*  
Rider: I apologize, Rin.  
Rin: I-it's ok...So I'm off then...Guard Sakura ok? *Serious Tone*  
Rider: Yes I will. I shall do my rutines as a Servant as I was, Rin. *Disappear in darkness*  
Rin: Hmm, she didn't change one bit huh? Still the same old Rider. *Sigh*  
- Now to get some rest and confirm this to the Association of Magus.

~ Heads up to the room ~

Rin: Heh...Archer's landing place huh? *smiles* It sure brings back memories. *sigh*  
Rin: OK, time to email them. *Click, Click...*

~ Few minutes later ~

Rin: Yosh! Done! Now to wait for the reply and to get ready for tomorrow.

~ Takes clothes and changes to Sleeping Pajamas ~

- Toshaka? You're not a morning person are you? -

Rin: Heh ~ Emiya-kun...just you wait... *Turns off the lights*

Meeting of Surprises End


End file.
